Nick and the Olympians: The Unclaimed Hero
by Hcddlh
Summary: My life WAS normal. Suddenly, my dad gets a strange call and I'm off to some strange camp that will solve all my "problems", I get there and they tell me I'm different?; someone please explain?. OC. PercyJacksonSeries characters appear. After TLO and TLH.
1. My Dad Talks to Himself

Author's Note: Please forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. This is my first fanfiction ever, I would really appreciate reviews, good or bad. Thank you for reading this, I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson series. I only own my OCs and the storyline; any similarities to other storylines or real people and/or situations are entirely coincidental.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: My Dad Talks to Himself<p>

Fine, I'll admit it, I always suspected there was something different about this family, but I thought it would be something usually different, not something brace- yourself-your-life-will-change-forever-and-there's-no-going-back-to-blissful-ignorance different.

Well I think I'm exaggerating a bit. Things did not turn out that bad, right? Right?

It all started the summer I turned fifteen; it was early morning and I didn't want to get out of bed, though that didn't stop my mother from screaming at me that I was going to be late, naturally, I then heard the sound of my dad's voice telling her not to be so hard on me. Really, I don't know in what weird circumstances did my parents end up together; you couldn't find personalities so unlike each other.

My father, and I kind of feel silly saying it like this, is like the sea, easy-going, free, wild and unpredictable, he is an Oceanologist. On the other hand, my mother is strict, intelligent, wise, fierce, and kind-hearted but in a rigid, orderly way, she is an Architect. They always argue about something or other, but somehow you can tell they really love each other.

About me, well I guess I inherited half and half of my parents' traits; my hair is blond like my mom's, and my eyes are sea-green, like my dad's, I have an athletic body, and I am not an Einstein, but my brain isn't that bad, though sometimes, I must admit I am kind of reckless.

''Nick, come on, I know you're tired, but you can't have your father waiting, if you want to go to work with him you have to hurry up.'' My mom kept saying.

''I can spare some extra time, honey, let him sleep a little more.'' My dad told her.

''Gods! You're always like this, you'll spoil him.''

I got out of bed and got ready as fast as I could, I couldn't believe I had forgotten I would be going with dad, I rarely had time to go with him to the aquarium, and I really enjoyed it. He had bought the aquarium just after he married mom; it is just next to the sea, and although it is small, it is full of interesting fish and sea-creatures.

''I'm up!'' I said as I was entering the kitchen and as my mom gave me a reproachful look.

I ate my breakfast hurriedly, brushed my teeth, and got into the car were my dad was waiting for me.

''Ready?'' He asked, giving me his signature smile.

''Ready'' I said buckling up.

My time at the aquarium was really enjoyable, I spent all day helping my dad take care of the fish, guiding small tourist groups, and doing all kinds of chores. It sounds tedious, I know, but I loved it; the sea-breeze was always blowing through the place, I liked telling people about the things I knew, and I was with my dad who always made me laugh one way or another.

Around closing time, my dad and I were at his office; it's small, cozy, and simple, except for a fountain on the corner, just by the window, where the light shines through, and makes a little rainbow; at the bottom of the fountain there are gold coin-like things which, I think, are decorations.

''Hey, Nick, why don't you go check if we locked the back doors?'' My dad said quite suddenly. I guess this is where I should have known everything was going to start.

''But I know they are locked, I did it myself''. I protested.

"Check again'' Dad said a little urgently.

"Okay" I gave up.

I went to check the back doors, which were locked up, as I already knew, and went back upstairs, I paused a little before opening the door because I heard my dad speaking with someone in a suspicious tone, I entered and there was no one but my dad who had a disturbed look on his face.

''Who were you talking to?'' I asked.

''What? Oh. No one, I was talking to myself.'' My dad replied, though with an odd look on his face. _Was he scared? _

All the way back home my dad was distracted and not all there with me, I really didn't understand what had happened that made my dad have such a change in attitude. We arrived home and my mom received us in her usual manner, nothing out of the ordinary that is until she noticed my dad's mood, that's when I decided I should just say good night and go upstairs to my room, enough drama for one day.

'''Night mom, 'night dad''

''Brush your teeth, honey!'' Mom yelled as I was entering my room. _Great! The mood becomes eerie and strange and she still tells me to brush my teeth; a little anti-climatic? __I love my mom._

* * *

><p>Author's note #2: Could someone please comment on my main character? Is he too girly?, being a girl, I don't really know if I'm getting him right.<em><br>_


	2. Grape Girl Interrogates Me

Chapter 2: Grape Girl Interrogates Me

_The sun hurt my eyes as it shone through the window. Wait, the sun? Isn't it past the time my mom usually wakes me up with examples on how I'm becoming lazy? _

_Eleven o'clock!_

I got up quickly as I noticed the house was too quiet, I ran to my parents' bedroom and found the bed made, but no sign of my parents; I was beginning to have a really bad feeling.

I searched the kitchen, the guestroom, the bathrooms, the closets, and still no traces of my parents. I decided to call their phones, which was strictly forbidden, the waves cause cancer or something, but still no one answered. I decided to wait for any notice of them. I was beginning to feel anxious, it was already three in the afternoon and it was as if they'd disappeared into thin air. Then, suddenly, I remembered something my dad had said to me several years ago.

"If you're ever in trouble, and we're not there to help you, go into my room and look inside the little box where your mom guards her keepsakes, you'll find a card with an address, go there."

Convenient advice, right? At that time, it had sounded weird, but now, it was as if he knew something like this would happen. So I went to the bedroom, I opened the box, and took out a battered, orange business card which read: Camp Half-Blood. _Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954._

So, I called a taxi to take me to Camp Half-Blood; while I waited, I went to my room and packed a duffel bag of things I could need like clean clothes, money, food, a pen, my watch, etc.

When the taxi arrived, and I gave the driver the address, he looked at me like I was playing a prank on him, and told me, on a rather unfriendly tone, that there was nothing where I was supposed to be going.

''What do you mean nothing?'' I said absentmindedly, I was still worried about my parents.

''Nothing, boy, the address you gave me is in the middle of nowhere, just endless fields."

"It doesn't matter" I said. "Please take me there." _More weirdness, it should all be cleared when I get to Camp Half-Blood, I hope._

As time passed by, I began thinking about little strange events that had happened throughout my life, _maybe they weren't my imagination, _there was that time I saw the face of a woman smiling at me from the bottom of a lake, or the time a tarantula escaped on the animal exposition at school and it tried to attack me several times; now that I thought about it, my parents always tried to make me believe those things never happened, and after a while I passed those incidents as dreams and illusions.

We arrived at camp, and the first thing I saw was a big hill with a pine tree at the top and a, was that a fleece, a golden fleece on a branch. I paid the taxi and he left, not before giving me one are-you-insane look. I began to walk uphill, once I was at the top, I saw that across a little valley, there was a bunch of weird looking cabins, all different, there was a farm house, and lots of places meant for outdoor activities like arching, horse-racing, canoeing, basketball, volleyball, etc. _Didn't the taxi driver see all of this?_

I made my way to the big, red farm house, once I was on the porch, a young girl saw me and yelled: "New arrival!"

Another girl came out of nowhere and inspected me for a few seconds.

"Isn't he a bit too old to be arriving?" She blurted "Well, it doesn't matter"

The girl was short and stubby, she had dark curly hair which ran down to her lower back, and purplish eyes which had a spark of wild in them. Truthfully, she scared me a little.

Then, she began reciting a monologue which, she said in such a monotonous voice, I guessed she knew it from memory.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for demigods. If you are a mortal, and you were able to cross the camp barrier, that must mean you're a demigod. Demigods are children of a mortal man or woman and an immortal god or goddess, demigods are usually diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia, if you have been diagnosed with any of those the chances you are a demigod are even more likely. If you have any doubts about any of the things I just explained, feel free to ask me, Monica, camp counselor, daughter of Dionysus, I'd be happy to help you."

_Wait, What?_

"Okay. So that's it, you got it?" She said rapidly "It's weird that you haven't been claimed at this age, what are you? Fourteen? Fifteen? Anyways, let's make this easier, who's your mortal parent, your mom or your dad?"

"Umm. I'm fifteen and a month; both my parents are…mortal…I guess, or at least I think they are. And demigods? Aren't those the ones in Greek and Roman Mythology?"

"Yes, yes, they are the ones in Mythology, but they are still around, and the gods too, you'll get it soon." She said dismissively. "But what do you mean both your parents are mortal, do you have a stepmom or stepdad?"

"No. They are my biological parents, both."

"That's wei..different. Who are you? What's your name?"

"Nicholas, Nicholas Jackson."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. I appreciate your help.<p>

Author's note: Is my pace ok? Too slow? Too fast? Story not clear enough?


End file.
